


Lazy Morning

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Exploits of Saeyoung and Ji-ae [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Saeyoung wakes up his wife in the best way.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> features my custom mc: Ji-ae Yeong-Choi

Saeyoung stirred first, fighting against the heaviness of sleep that threatened to drag his eyes shut again. Stretching, he flipped over to nuzzle into his wife’s shoulder, pulling her back flush against his chest and curling around her. _His wife_. Those words were still new to him. He almost couldn’t get over the fact that she was officially his. Each time he thought of her as such a warmth spread through his chest and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Ji-ae looked so peaceful laying next to him, her long chocolate tresses messy from sleep fell over her shoulder and he gently pulled the hair to the side, baring her pale neck. Saeyoung slid his hand down her shoulder to her side and slipped it under her shirt to trace his fingers over her skin, relishing how soft and warm she was. He let his hand wander lower to find she had fallen asleep without any panties on. Grinning mischievously he brushed his fingers over the swell of her hip and down the inside of her thigh. Ji-ae stirred slightly, the sensitive skin under his palm raising in goosebumps. He planted a light kiss to the shell of her ear as his fingers found their destination between her thighs.

When the pad of his finger rubbed against her clit Ji-ae mewled softly, arching her back and rolling her hips into his touch. Her ass was now pressed deliciously against his crotch and Saeyoung couldn’t help grinding lazily against her, his eyes drooping shut at the sweet sensation. He wasn’t aware that she was awake until she twisted to slip her hand into his unruly hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Mmm, someone’s horny this morning,” she purred against his lips, stretching luxuriously.

“Sorry, I thought it might be a nice way to wake you up. I can stop if you want.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Ji-ae exclaimed with a pout, holding his hand in place and rolling her hips again. “ _Please_?” she whispered, raising her eyes to his.

Saeyoung grinned. “How can I deny my honey what she wants?”

Ji-ae’s eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip as he began rubbing circles against her hardened nub. He dipped his fingers lower to swipe down her slit, finding her already soaking wet. Using her own juices he continued to rub her clit in a constant rhythm. Her soft moans and the way she writhed against him had him fully hard and fully awake.  Saeyoung’s breath hitched as his wife reached behind her to feel him through his straining boxers. He saw her lips quirk up and she glanced at him through heavy eyelids. She gave him a squeeze before sliding her hand under his waistband to touch him directly. Breath hissed through his teeth at the feel of her silky skin caressing his shaft and the heel of her palm pressing against his sensitive head.

Saeyoung opened his mouth to speak, but again Ji-ae twisted to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. The redhead smirked and ran his tongue across the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth eagerly for him to slip his tongue inside; his fingers never ceasing their movements.  When they broke apart to breathe, Ji-ae smirked. “You feel so good in my hand babe, but I bet you’d feel better… _elsewhere_.” She said suggestively as she held his gaze, and Saeyoung found himself wetting his lips in anticipation.

“Is that so, Mrs. Choi?” he murmured in her ear; his hot breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine.

“Please?” she keened again, giving his cock another squeeze.

Saeyoung nipped at her earlobe before pulling his hand away from her sex, now wet with her essence to hook under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and kicking them away under the sheets. While he did so Ji-ae’s hand traveled to the top of his thigh and over his hip bone. Her reach was limited but Saeyoung’s skin tingled in the wake of her light touch.  He took her hand and brought it to his lips before guiding it down between her own legs, urging her to take up where he left off as he took his member in hand and ran the tip up and down her slit teasingly.

Ji-ae adjusted herself, lifting her leg slightly so he could press into her. With her laying on her side she was so tight and it took several small thrusts to sheath himself fully inside her. Sighing deeply Ji-ae took his hand, guiding it up her body, desperate to feel his touch everywhere.  Saeyoung closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair as he savored the feel of her so tight around him, enjoying just being inside her. Just as he was about to begin moving there was a sharp rap at the door followed by his brother’s voice.

“You guys awake?”

Ji-ae let her head fall back with a groan that made Saeyoung chuckle. “We’re awake!” he called back.

There was a pause. “Are you guys decent?”

Saeyoung pulled the covers up around Ji-ae’s shoulders and squeezed her tighter. “Yup!”

After a moment the door swung open and the other Choi twin peered inside cautiously.  He glared at them with narrowed eyes before speaking.  “I’m making breakfast, you guys want some?”

Saeyoung and Ji-ae both nodded emphatically.  “Yes please!” Ji-ae piped up while Saeyoung called “You spoil us Saeran~”

“Yeah, whatever,” his twin mumbled as he turned to leave.  “You have about twenty minutes to finish what you’re doing, and I’m not bringing you breakfast in bed, so don’t blame me if your food’s cold if you take too long,” he grumbled.  With that he let the door close, leaving Saeyoung laughing and colour flooding Ji-ae’s face.

“Now where were we?”  The redhead asked cheerfully, reaching under his wife’s shirt to cup her breast as he rocked his hips against her.  Ji-ae’s soft gasp was music to his ears and he began to move in and out of her; setting a relaxed speed. 

Ji-ae arched her back, allowing him a better angle to hit her deeper while his hand kneaded the supple flesh of her breast.  She tilted her head back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and bit her lip, stifling a moan as he rolled her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  “Mmm does that feel good baby?  God you’re so hot like this.  I love seeing you come undone under my touch.”  Ji-ae seemed too flustered to form cohesive sentences, but her cute moans and mewls spurred him on.

Saeyoung’s thrusts were becoming rougher and he could feel Ji-ae’s walls flutter and clench around him.  Sweat ran down his temple; at this rate he didn’t know how much longer he could last, but he’d be damned if he didn’t make sure his wife found release first.  Giving her breast one last playful squeeze he moved his hand back to her clit, mashing his fingers against it as best he could as his hips bucked faster against her.  His fingers rubbed a desperate tempo against her core and Ji-ae moaned loudly, stretching  to thread her fingers in his thick red locks, as if to anchor herself.

“Saeyoung, oh _God_!” she keened as he felt her orgasm roll over her.  Her legs quivered and her walls convulsed around him.

“Fuck, oh Ji-ae!” Saeyoung gasped, as moments later he came as well.  His hand moved to clutch her hip as he jerkily pumped into her a few more times, riding his climax as he emptied his seed inside her.  Ji-ae took a deep breath and collapsed back against his chest as Saeyoung caught his breath, pulling her closer to plant a kiss on the top of her head.  She turned in his arms to face him. 

“That was a nice way to wake up,” she purred, nuzzling into his neck.

“The best way to wake up,” Saeyoung agreed, running his fingers through her loose hair, pushing it behind her ear.

“There’s a problem now though,” she mumbled against his skin.

“Oh, what’s that?”  he asked, pulling back to look at her face.

“I don’t wanna get out of bed for breakfast.” A shy grin spread across her face and Saeyoung laughed.

“I don’t either,” he admitted.  “Maybe we can sweet talk Saeran into bringing us food?”  Ji-ae made a doubtful face. 

Just then Saeran knocked on the door again.  “Food’s ready, come and get it!  And no, I’m not coming into your room to bring you food,” he called, as if he knew what they were thinking.

Saeyoung’s face fell, but only for a moment before he perked up again.  “Don’t worry Mrs. Choi, you stay right here and I’ll bring our food to us.”  He planted a kiss to her forehead before pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and striding to the door.

“Saeyoung!”  Ji-ae called from the bed and he stopped with his hand on the doorknob to turn back to her. 

“What honey~?”

“While _I’m_ enjoying the view, I doubt your brother will appreciate it as much,” she said with an adorable giggle.

“Huh?”  Confused, Saeyoung followed his wife’s gaze down to realize he was about to walk out of their room completely naked and he flushed.  “Oh.  You’re probably right about that.  Whoops~”

Ji-ae fished under the sheets to retrieve his boxers, tossing them to him with a smirk.  “You’re more than welcome to take them back off again when you return.”

An impish grin pulled at his lips and he winked at her before slipping out to fetch breakfast.


End file.
